Mechanism卍Burst
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Two orphaned best friends separated and turned rivals. Just stay... please, why can't we go back? Who am I? Who are you? I don't know anymore... RinxLen, KaitoxMeiko. Based off of Kagamine Append song: Karakuri卍Burst.
1. The Orphanage

AN: First new fic for 2011! WOOT! And yes I'll update the others soon :3 [ICECREAM is to be updated next]

Okay so the new recently added Kagamine Append song - からくり卍ばーすと [Karakuri卍Burst]

Is an instant favorite of mine. I can't wait for the subs! So this story is based off of that. Just some things I need to say before you start reading:

1. Yes the use of the Swastika will be used/mentioned and No it doesn't have any relation to Nazism. It is a religious symbol.

2. LOL I love how 'original' I'm with the title. Many sites I've researched on have said Karakuri means Mechanism. Random trivia! 8D

Well that's about all I have to say! I've never had to do that before so… yeah. Hope you enjoy the story as much as I and Kaxaks love this pv and its interesting storyline!

Summary: Two orphaned best friends separated and turned rivals. Just stay… please, why can't we go back? Who am I? Who are you? I don't know anymore… RinxLen, KaitoxMeiko.

Mechanism卍Burst

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Two children stood outside on the cold white blanket of snow beneath their feet as they held hands and shook from the cold. Their exhaled breaths of white puffs filled the air as they looked for warmth in each other. They knew this was the end of their time together. Not really understanding the situation, they just prayed for just one more moment together. The blond boy with sadden darken azure eyes stared at his friend silently as he knew this was it. Tomorrow they would come and take her away, her, the girl he relied on and cared deeply for; Rin.

As for himself he too was going to be taken away with someone who he knew nothing at all about but he didn't care for himself. He barely turned the tender age of nine and already he hated it. He hated this but he was a boy. He knew he needed to toughen up. "Len?" The little blonde girl spoke up quietly. Her watery cerulean eyes stared at him heartbroken, "Will we ever meet again?" She asked as he thought about it.

He didn't know the answer to that question as he didn't know where he was moving to nor her for that matter. "I… don't know Rinny" He affectionately said somberly to the eight year old little girl. She sniffed nodding as she shook from the cold and her unstable emotions. Len let go of her hand and hugged Rin as he held her tightly against his chest, closing his eyes he sighed sadly. Grasping her shoulders gently as he spaced himself from her, he wiped away her tears away with his thumbs. "Don't cry, Rinny. Please, don't cry. I promise one day we'll find each other again and…" Before he could continue, she sniffed and interrupted him, "What if we don't recognize each other anymore?"

Len's eyes widen slightly as he coughed thinking about that possibility. He didn't want to think about that. How could he forget his best friend? "Rinny, I-" He started but paused when he heard the bell indicating for them to come back inside.

"Alright you two, back inside!" The director of the house; a plump old lady with more wrinkles than a prune yelled. "C'mon" Len whispered as he took hold of Rin's hand once again as he guided himself and her through the thick layer of snow back into the house.

The orphanage they grew up in was a pretty big place, children from all ages lived there. It wasn't a fairytale as they had to work for their stay, constantly being reminded that they were abandon, unneeded, worthless, and not loved by anyone or anything. Only the lucky ones got adopted.

The two children entered the warm house again as the director just evilly glared at them and ordered them to extent their hands out. Len sighed knowing what was to come as he obliged with Rin doing the same but shivering and frighten but the grotesque older lady. The director snatched their tiny hands into her claws and with the help of a ruler; she smacked their hands twice before pushing and ordering them to go to bed without supper.

Len winced in pain as Rin began to cry. He rushed upstairs with her behind him as they headed up the corridor to their cold and musty room. Inside Len pushed their small beds together making them into one big one. Taking off his shoes he walked to their small table and lit up the old kerosene lamp. He shut the opened window after and dusted off the small specks of snowflakes from one of the blankets. Fluffing up their pillows he smoothed out the wrinkles of the bed sheet. "Rinny" He said as he ushered her to come and lay down with him.

She cried and rubbed her red puffy eyes as she took her shoes off and laid down next to him on the bed and cried into his chest shivering. Len placed a reassuring hand on her back as he lulled her to sleep. "I don't… want to leave you. I hate this place… but I hate you leaving me more" She tiredly whispered as her breathing became steady and peaceful after awhile.

Len looked blankly towards the dark mahogany door with the golden paint chipping off the doorknob; dreading the morning more and more as the hours ticked by. He didn't know what he was feeling but all he cared for was Rin and her happiness. He could only wish that the woman taking her away would be a good mother to her and never cause her pain. In the back of his mind, he wished the same for himself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

When dawn approached, Len was suddenly woken by the kicks and discomforting grunts from Rin as she shot up panting. Before Len could ask her what was wrong, the director broke the doorknob clean off and busted into the room. "Rise and shine kiddies!" She yelled maniacally as she grabbed their small arms and dragged them out of bed. The rest of the children peeked through their doors as the director took Rin and Len down the hall and downstairs with her.

Throwing them into her enormous office, she quickly shut the door and went to settled herself in her grand beige chair. Rin fell to the floor as she was helped up by Len who then took hold of her hand. Standing in front of them on the left was a woman with teal colored hair that was tied back in a pony tail, wearing glasses, lab coat, teal tie, white button up shirt, white skirt, and black fishnet stockings. The man to her right had blue hair with part of it sideswept in a fringe hiding his right eye. He wore a black uniform with red streaks, red tie, and white arm band with a red swastika symbol.

"Rin meet Dr. Hatsune, you're new mommy and Len! This is Major Shion, your new daddy. Now sign here and get out" The director sneered as she eyed her disgusting egg sandwich in delight. Throwing two pens towards the two pieces of paper on her desk, Dr. Hatsune and Major Shion walked up to sign their respected papers.

All while waiting the anticipation was killing Rin as she let go of Len's hand and hysterically started to yell, plead, and cry. "Please don't take Len away! PLEASE DON'T SEPARATE US!"

"RIN! THAT'S ENOUGH!" The director shot up from her chair. "Please don't! Please don't!" Rin begged as her eyes became blurry with tears. "I don't want to leave without him!" She insisted as the director would not tolerate her blubbering any longer. Taking the whip from her drawer, the director tightly gripped it and smacked Rin across the face as droplets of blood began to stain her white carpeted floor.

"No! Stop!" Len yelled as he ran in front of Rin defending her with arms wide open before she could whip her again. "Out of the way!" The director yelled as she stomped in front of Len grabbing a chunk of his golden hair in hers. "Disobedient children get punished!" She roared pushing Len, making Rin fall back as she cover her bloodied face. The director whipped Len in the same motion as she did to Rin making him fall back.

"Dr. Hatsune, this pest if you will" The director bowed pointing her finger towards Rin as Dr. Hatsune grinned nodding. She walked up towards the child in terrible pain as she picked her up and carried her. "Pleasure doing business with you" Dr. Hatsune smirked as she walked out the door with a dazed Rin.

"RIN!" Len yelled coughing as he covered his bleeding right eye. "Rin!" He coughed as he tried to stop the tears that overwhelmed and stung his eyes. Balling his tiny hand into a fist he pounded and hit the now red stained carpet. How did it come to this?

"Major Shion, if you will" The director politely asked as she wanted to get this over with. She was tremendously happy to get rid of the goody-goody duo as they were 'best' friends and always together, always defending each other, and always not afraid to talk back to her which she absolutely hated. Major Shion saluted the director and did an about face as he looked down at the small boy.

He looked weak and lifeless unlike a few moments ago when the small girl was still present. Major Shion knew he would have to change him as he coughed clearing his throat. "Get up" He icily ordered as Len weakly got up from the floor and remained covering his eye. Looking down he gulped awaiting the next order from this man. "You will refer to me as Sir. Is that clear?" Major Shion asked the boy as Len tried to find his voice again. "Yes, sir" He croaked.

"Follow me" Major Shion instructed as he bowed down to the director of the orphanage and made his way out with Len. Major Shion got into the humvee with Len as he sat to his side. Len looked out the window as he sighed trying to forget the pain in his face as the monstrous automobile drove them away. He silently said his goodbye to the hellish orphanage he was placed in after his parents died in a riot for workers rights. At times like these, he missed them with an awful pain in his chest as if there was a black hole suddenly forming in the cavity of his heart.

He wished his mother would hold him and tell him comforting words as his father would joke trying to make him smile again but at the same time still reminding him to be a man. At the same time as the thought of missing them came to mind, he also was glad he was placed in the orphanage because it was there that he was destined to meet Rin as he thought. She was more sensitive to things than he was, he missed her terribly already.

"Rin…" He whispered to himself as the blood finally stopped flowing. It was the last time he would ever see Rin as a sane man.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Finally! ._. I thought I would never finish typing the 1st chap. xD

So I don't have much to say other than this Kagamine Append song sounds amazing! The storyline and the art style – love it.

If you haven't heard/seen it then here's the link. Put Youtube[dot]com/ watch ?v=j aQN KC 78D SA [with no spaces of course]

And Kaxaks drew a picture of it so go on over and check it out! The link is: kaxaks. deviantart. com/ art/ Karakuri- Burst- read- plz- 193 74 41 26 [with no spaces of course]

So yeah. Tell me what you think! And her as well if you have a dA.

Remember to R&R, Alert, etc. Plz & Thankies! :]

I don't own Vocaloid – Crypton Inc. nor Karakuri卍Burst - Hitoshizuku-P. I just own my mind/ideas. xD


	2. Metamorphoses & Forgotten Past

AN: Fast update! Long chapter! O: What can I say? Anyways not much to say since I'm updating fairly fast so… yeah. Hurr. :B

Metamorphoses & Forgotten Past

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

10 years passed them. 10 years with no communication, information on each other, nor seen in bystander unknowing everyday Japan. Their whereabouts were unknown unless you were connected to underground Japan's world.

A young man no older than nineteen with golden blond neck length hair with part of it parted in a right side swept fringe hiding his right eye that now was hidden by a black eyepatch. His handsome face was slightly tarnished by the thin adjacent scar that crossed from the bridge of his nose to part of his upper cheek. His perfectly pressed black and red uniform was presentable except his white armband with a red swastika. The stupid thing never stayed in place as he sighed troubled and annoyed by it. Quickly fixing the problem he took in a deep breath and twisted the black doorknob so he could enter the room he was standing by.

Exhaling he walked up to the large main desk as he saw the desk's chair facing the world map that was pinned to the pale white wall with multiple colored tacks punctured about the map. The young man coughed announcing his presence to the man behind sitting in the chair.

"The enemy has been terminated, Sir" He professionally said serious as he bowed in front. The man turned himself on the chair around as he had his fingers intertwined. A light grin was forming on his own handsome face as he looked at the young bowing man in front of him. "How many men were killed, Len?" The man in the chair asked with cold serious distant eyes.

Len silently gulped as he told him the truth. "I don't know, Sir" He replied trying to hide the quivering in his voice. The blue haired man narrowed his eyes as he looked passed Len, towards his name plate that said Major Kaito Shion on the door as he looked at the wall next and grunted displeased. "You know I will not tolerate such insolent answers" He said firmly as he calmly looked down at his desk's drawer and took out the black leather whip.

"You know what happens to disobedient men, do you not?" Kaito asked as Len closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Yes, Sir" He whispered as he knew what was to come. He hated this life but he hated not remembering his past life even more.

Len unbutton his uniform's coat, armband, shirt, and took off his red tie leaving his lean built chest bare and exposed. Placing his hands on the wall next to the door with his 'Father's' bronze name plate, he closed his eyes as he heard Kaito clear his throat getting up from his chair and walking over to him.

Len's heart was rattling and pounding fast against his chest as he called himself stupid over and over in his head. Either way if he lied or not, Kaito would punish him for something seeing as he was that kind of man. Gripping the whip in his strong right arm, the Major showed no mercy as he whipped Len once.

Len groaned in pain as he balled up his hand into a fist from the wave of pain. The apathetic slap of whip meeting bare skin made his uneasy heart even more frantic as the second whip was administrated. His 'Father' didn't show much enjoyment out of it as neither did Len. He felt the blood running down his back as the new punishments managed to open up old ones.

He cringed in pain as he coughed and kneeled down from the back throbbing pain. "Are you satisfied now, Sir?" Len asked weakly choking on air as he looked up at Kaito with one teary azure eye. "Get out of my sight" Kaito ordered as Len braved it and tried not to think of the pain as he weakly stood up and grabbed his things and left.

Outside in the hall he placed his shirt back on as he let the white cotton material absorb his blood. Not bothering to button it up he made his way back to his room as he used the wall for support. On his way back he sighed in relief, glad to be back in his only sanctuary. Dropping face first onto his bed, Len didn't bother to take off his eyepatch as he fell asleep. The sooner he forgets about the pain, the better he thought seeing as pain pills were never an available option.

A faint knock was heard from outside Len's room as a woman with short brown hair wearing a long beige skirt and red blouse with black flats entered his room. "Oh my" She gasped silently as she saw in plain sight the now red stained white shirt he wore. She shook her head disapprovingly as she bend down and checked underneath his bed for the first aid kit that she hid. Before standing up again she smiled as his faint steady breathing as his peaceful sleeping face showed neither pain nor worry.

If only he could remain like that she would think ever so often as she stood up and opened the kit to take out the peroxide and bandages. Quietly she worked on lifting his shirt up ever so lightly so she could dabbed the peroxide soaked cotton balls on to his back. He lightly twitched but was still unaware. Quickly wrapping his wounds up before he would wake, she closed the kit and hurriedly slid it down underneath in its hiding place again as she quietly and hastily closed his door. Sighing she walked down the hallway deciding to go lecture and see her husband. "No child deserves this kind of torturous punishment" She told herself out loud slightly angry by the thought. Len's scars on his back were worse than any cruelty faced by a sane sadistic monster.

As she stood outside her husband's office door, she contemplated with herself to speak up or just let this sick way of discipline and obedience go on. Slowly twisting the doorknob open she silently entered deciding it was best to keep her feelings out of this if possible. Inside Kaito was sitting at his desk highly concentrated on the stacks of papers piled up. From battle plans to reports, he certainly had a busy schedule.

"What is it Meiko?" Kaito asked sternly already knowing it was his wife without having to look up. Meiko twiddled her fingers together as she softly spoke up, "It's been a while since I've last seen you. I know work comes first but… it wouldn't hurt to spend some time with me, right?" She selfishly asked for once as she gulped having a hard time to tell him how she felt.

Kaito nodded as he let down his pen and briefly looked up at her. "That is correct but work first, play later" He answered resuming his signing of important documents.

She nodded her head and then thought out loud, "I know you punished Len again today… don't you think it's enough? He's only a…"

"A child?" Kaito interrupted, "He's already an adult Meiko. Children are nothing more than learning tools. You discipline a child to become a strong leader, which is exactly what I've done to that boy. You're too soft on him. How will he ever show no mercy nor sympathy out in the battlefield in the face of his enemies if he can't even shoot, stab, kill, or even poison them without feeling a pang of regret and guilt?" He seriously asked titling his head waiting for her reply.

Meiko narrowed her eyes at him and stormed out the door without a way to fight back at what he just said. Sometimes she just didn't understand him or his 'logical' way of thinking. She hated how he's treated their son. Her son. Though not biologically her own offspring, she still loved Len as her own flesh and blood, always there for him, always showing him affection when Kaito wasn't around. What mother would want a blood thirsty killing machine that only sees red? Infuriated by her husband for the moment she knew she would forgive him and forget all about it soon enough because that was the kind of person she is.

Heading into the kitchen she decided to take one shot of her favorite sake so perhaps intoxicated by the drink, she could remember the reasons why she loved her husband even if he was unreasonable half the time.

_"What if we don't recognize each other anymore?"_

"Who is this we?" Len found himself muttering a few hours later barely waking up. A sudden faint childish voice of a little sadden girl asked him but who was she? "What a weird dream" He began to think but suddenly switched his attention to his bandaged back. Ever since he was a child, after Kaito would finish lecturing or punishing him – he always found himself healed. It was an odd feeling, almost foreign knowing someone cared even a little for his being, his very existence and health; but nonetheless he was grateful for it. When he was younger the pain was excruciating like a thousand scorching fires no matter it being disciplined by a whip, ruler, or an older comrade.

He was nineteen now and barely remembered a childhood to even consider saying he even had one as the same applied to his younger teenage years. There was no such thing as fun in his life like going out to the movies or bashing a watermelon open for fun in the summer time at the beach with friends, maybe even join in a song or two at a karaoke bar – all things he's heard of outside by the enemy. "Trust no one, everyone else are just mere weaklings" He whispered to himself as he got off his bed and threw his dried bloodied white shirt on the floor.

This was his life. This was the underworld of Japan. This was home.

But… who is she?

Len looked at his mirror and took off his eye patch examining his eye. It wasn't that he lost sight in it but he hated being reminded of the only day he remembered of his childhood back at the orphanage. He could only recall Kaito and the head director in the room. The director was a witch, a mean old nasty lady with a high temper, no patience, no toleration for fun, nor soul pretty much. Len could only remember that she was at fault for the scar on his face seeing as she lost control and whipped him. Why did she? He can't remember what he did wrong.

Placing his eyepatch back on he grabbed a clean shirt and put on his uniform correctly, just finishing up he heard a knock at his bedroom's door. Opening it, in front of him stood his older comrade. The one and only comrade that he could call comrade implying that they were friends or as far as friends go in their line of business was Dell. Dell was two years older than him but besides the person who would heal his wound, Dell was the second person to show some sympathy towards Len.

"Major Kaito sends me here to come get you. He requires your presence in his office immediately" Dell informed him as Len nodded and walked out with Dell to his side. "Do you know the details?" Len asked Dell as Dell apologetically shook his head. "I wish I did but I do not know anything regarding why he wants to speak to you in private. My best bet would have to be that it has to do with the science division's lead scientist that screwed us over" He said as he broke the seriousness of his tone. "That MD, Hatsune?" Len asked as he did remember hearing of some physician that stopped following orders and went her own way with her whereabouts being unknown currently.

"Yeah. Man did she create some hell, now look at us? We're cleaning up her mess. She was pretty hot for an older lady though" Dell smirked.

"Dell!" Len scolded him as he punched his arm. "What! You've got to admit, she was" Dell winked as Len rolled his eyes. "I was never allowed to see her division, line of work, nor anything dealing with her department" Len said as they neared, closer to the room.

"Really? I heard she had a cute daughter. Just like a little~bunny" He cooed jokingly in Len's ear as Len pushed him away. "A daughter?" Len asked seeming to be semi interested as Dell laughed, "Haha yeah! She was always clinging on Dr. Hatsune, if that isn't cute then I don't know what is! She's probably around your age, maybe younger. Anyways c'mon" Dell gestured as he opened the door to Kaito's room for Len.

"Major" Dell saluted as he walked with Len up to Kaito's desk. "You're dismissed, Soldier" Kaito dismissed Dell as he did a left face and exited the room.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Len asked coldly as Kaito chuckled and threw a manila folder right in front of Len on his desk. "I've had enough of Hatsune. I've put a lot of funds into her projects in the past but this is where I draw the line. Dispose of her and her daughter, that's an order"

Len opened the folder to see the picture of a teal haired woman that he assumed was Dr. Hatsune but what made him stop for a second was the second picture of her presumed daughter. He suddenly felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at the picture. What was this nostalgic feeling he felt?

"Did you not hear me?" Kaito asked impatiently as Len snapped out of it. "Yes, Sir!" He saluted his so called 'Father' as he took the folder with him and walked out.

In his room, Len paced back and forth trying to figure out how he was suppose to go about this new task. He aimed to please Kaito, in all honestly he did. The man raised him to be what his own biological father wanted him to be – a man. He aimed to prove to Kaito that he was no failure, pain and emotions were nothing. If only he could gain just a bit of respect, freedom, or even a bit of love from his new father.

As he paced, he stopped and looked at the picture of Dr. Hatsune and her daughter as he know pinned the pictures up on his wall. He could kill a hundred men and not feel any resent for his sinful actions but to assassinate two women? Even that was degrading but in Kaito's world – man or woman, a weakling gets left behind. There's no time for sympathy nor heartfelt actions. "Trust no one, everyone else are just mere weaklings" He closed his eyes and whispered that chant to himself over and over.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Now doesn't that feel good, my dear?" The teal haired woman asked sweetly as the fragile girl held no response back on the medical bed. "Dr. Hatsune, the Latanoprost you ordered" A young woman with long blonde hair asked holding a brown unopened package as Dr. Hatsune turned around in her metal stool as she adjusted her glasses and looked at the package in the young woman's hands. "Ah yes, thank you Lily. Please leave it on the table. I shall treat her to it later, for now please note that I just gave her a minor dosage of Fluoride and she's due for another within the next forty-eight hours" Dr. Hatsune sweetly asked as she caressed the sleeping girl. "You're my greatest creation, Rin" She said in a loving motherly tone seeing as Lily was observing her.

Lily took Rin's chart off the counter and recorded the time, date, and dosage amount number. "When you're done, please go and check on Piko" Dr. Hatsune asked as Lily nodded her head and quietly walked out of the room.

Once Lily was gone, Dr. Hatsune decided to check her laboratory and security system. "I can feel your hatred growing more and more every single day Kaito. Well Miku here won't go down without a fight" Miku whispered to herself grinning as she monitored for any spies or suspicious workers moving about in her faculty. Once she was done, she went on to go check on another experiment she was working on as she left her 'daughter' to rest.

Hours later Rin woke up in a hazy state as she sat on her bed for a few moments to recollect herself. She looked around the room to find no one, just the discomforting noises of monitors beeping. She never really liked being alone, not since the very gory and graphic death of her biological parents she saw. Maybe in the end that would be her downfall, not being strong enough to be left alone in solitude confident forever.

She saw a mother in Miku even if her love was through medications and sweet meaningless words. Rin pulled up her long sleeve and turned her right arm upward and examined the new purplish-blue bruises now forming and the previous greenish-yellow ones that were slowly healing. Getting up from the bed as her large white lab coat draped down; she smoothed out the wrinkles on her thin red dress and tied her loosen crimson obi wrap belt. Checking her white stockings with a faint red floral design across both legs she went and checked her face next on the mirror. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail with a down tipping white bow adorned on top by a red carnation. She sighed as she checked and unwrapped her bandaged right eye as she ran a gentle hand up the bridge of her nose moving downwards to the upper part of her cheek. Her beautiful face was forever scarred by the adjacent scar given to her as a reminded or her weakness in the past. It was the only clue she had to her childhood back at the orphanage. She examined her right eye, not losing sight in it but it was still her natural born eye color of cerulean blue.

She laughed at herself as she looked as if she had heterochromia with one blue eye and her other being red. She quickly disposed of her old bandage wrap and grabbed a new one. Before she walked out she lastly checked her bandaged neck as she unwrapped it to reveal bruises from recent injections. She sighed and grabbed a new one as she disposed of the old. Walking out of the test room she thought a nice stroll around the garden area would maybe make her uneasiness go away as she felt ill. Walking down the hall, Rin paused as a violent cough stopped her. She wheezed and gasped for air as the pain was unbearable as it caused her to bleed. With shaky hands she looked at the droplets of blood on her hand. From seeing one to two and back to two and one, her world felt like it was spinning as her hearing was heighten by loud chattering and slow motion monotone voices.

Why didn't the voices stop?

Why didn't 'Mother' love her enough?

_"I don't… want to leave you. I hate this place… but I hate you leaving me more" _

Who did she tell that to?

She can't remember…

Rin collapsed on the ground with a light thud as she blacked out to the world. It was times like these that she wished or even questions such simple trivial things. What does rain look like? What is the ocean? What did grass feel like? What is… love?

Her heart spoke nonsense. There was only self happiness in what you can achieve and accomplish on your own. There was no such thing as anything in between. The only love she _should _know was solely for her mother who raised her and loved her. She aimed to please her mother in any way possible even if she had to bath in a sea of blood – she would do _anything _just to please her.

Her mind spoke truth. This wasn't right nor was it even sane but where did she come from? What was her past? She was so confused…

Rin was eighteen with a past she couldn't remember. For the longest time she could only remember death and insanity. It was her life, her reminder each and every passing day. She was haunted by it severely. She hated to be alone, always relying on someone there, just someone to fall back on and tell her everything was going to be alright. A part of her still believed she was weak but her determination drove her to the core where there was neither reasoning nor going back on a set decision.

Her only recalled childhood was that of her biological parents' gruesome death and the time she met Dr. Hatsune at the orphanage. Her younger teenage years were long forgotten as she wasn't allowed to ever leave her mother's side but she preferred it that way. She had friends in Lily her mother's apprentice and the semi-lunatic sixteen year old boy Piko.

"Rin… Rin… Wake up, sweetie" Miku smiled tenderly as her face became more clearly to Rin as she woke up on the bed she was on earlier. "You have an order, won't you make mommy happy?" Miku titled her head and asked gingerly.

Rin didn't bother to question it as she nodded. Miku smiled and clapped her hands as she handed Rin a manila folder. "I'm so glad. Make mommy proud and kill Major Shion and his son, won't you?" Miku kissed Rin's cheek as Rin opened the folder and saw the blue haired man's photo that she assumed to be Major Shion and there was a blond haired boy but… Just by looking at the picture, Rin tiled her head not knowing what to think of the Major's son. It gave her a sudden headache as she closed the folder and massaged her temples for a brief second. Once the headache subsided she looked up at her mother. "I'll do it" Rin told her as Miku left her to it.

Miku being the woman she is did not like to meddle in such trivial things. She was a intelligent sophisticated self-proclaimed woman. If anything or anyone for that matter were to come between her and her work – she would simply leave the dirty work to Rin.

A mother's love can only go so far and truthfully she loved science, medicine, and her job far more. If she could rid herself of the problems then she would become one of Japan's top leading physician and general scientist.

_"Don't cry, Rinny. Please, don't cry"_

Why was she crying?

"I hate being alone" Rin absentmindedly whispered in her sleep.

"Oh I know Rin, I know" Dr. Hatsune wickedly grinned. "It's all going according to plan"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Okay~ Here, I'll shed some light on the terminology used.

Latanoprost – it's eye drops to control high eye nerve pressure most commonly used for Glaucoma patients BUT it has a side effect. It can cause eye pigment to change for example a natural blue eyed person's eyes will change to brown. Obviously red isn't a natural option in real life so just pretend that from blue it changes to red instead of brown! [Thanks to Kaxaks for looking it up for lazy ol' me!]

Fluoride – It whitens teeth! 8D BUT it's a toxin and therefore far more serious/dangerous if you actually consume it in high dosages in a set period of time or how your body reacts to it. It can be fatal but it causes nausea, vomiting, chronic problems, dysphagia meaning you have a hard time swallowing, abdominal pain, headache, muscle weakness, spasms, cardiac arrest, shock, etc. etc. [Kaxaks again for the info]

Heterochromia – Is when a person has two different colored eyes. It can be inherited, caused by disease or injury. It happens when there's a lack of pigment in the eyes. Haha erm... yeah not much to say about it. [Info from my own brain lolz]

Well… I guess everything's been covered!

So… you know the drill! Remember to R&R, Alert, etc. Plz & Thankies!


	3. The Forbidden Fruit

AN: Zomg an update! O: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! I say, keep 'em coming! :D *gets hit by a rock* Oww… Anyways as I think of a clever way to get myself out of the mess I put myself in ICECREAM - I present you chap.3! Enjoy~

The Forbidden Fruit

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_The small girl with sweet golden blonde hair with a large white bow adorning her head as it made her look like a small curious bunny, her gentle soft skin that was temporally scented as sweet citrus, that sweet angelic face showing fear of a thousand ghosts, those once rosy pink lips cracking in the cold, and those bright blue hued eyes sadden and puffy with a rim of red around. The small girl trembled in the corner by her old raggedy torn bed as she rocked herself back and forth. _

_Her tiny hands covering her cute innocent face as she cried and jumped when the loud roaring of thunder echoed into her room with the lighting illuminating the place not too far behind. She muffled out her own screams of fright with her blanket that she dragged off the bed as she told herself that everything would be alright. "Len…" She whimpered as she wished her best friend was here to comfort her. Ever since the gruesome and horribly gory death of her parents – she's always hated scary nights like these, nights like these that brought back the nightmares. _

"_Len…" She cried out again wondering where the small boy had gone off to. She hated being left alone, she hated the cold, she hated the dark, but she hated not having him around the most. She squealed as the darkened heavens cried out and a loud bang could be heard, like a thousand drums rumbling all at once outside. She rocked herself back and forth as her eyes could no longer produce tears, _

_She heard a noise and a small creak. Her heart stopped for a moment as she heard a light chuckling and footsteps nearing. She sighed in relief for a second knowing that it wasn't the head director. "Rin…" the same small boyish voice called out as she closed her eyes shut and grasped the blanket tighter. It took her a while to recognize the voice until she opened her eyes slowly and saw the hand reaching out to her. _

_She heard him chuckling again as she instinctively took a hold of his warm hand as he smiled and said, "Don't cry, silly"_

XxxxxxxxxX

Rin frantically awoke from her slumber as she heard the roaring of the loud thunder that echoed throughout her small room. She breathed heavily as the beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as she got off her bed and walked to the small window. She examined the sky as she placed her hand on the glass feeling how cold it was. She felt mixed emotions about the thunder and rain as she couldn't recall what rain felt like or what it smelled like. She couldn't put a name to the feeling she felt as the thunder roared and the lighting illuminating her dark room.

She felt half, and not completely whole; she felt like she was missing something. Rin didn't know what it was but it was so nostalgic as she didn't noticed when she whispered, "Don't cry, sily"

She gasped as she placed her hand on her lips as she paused and tried to remember where she heard that. She's always hated that, that feeling that you know something yet don't. It gave her a slight glimmer of hope of maybe something or someone from her past but every time she tried to dig deeper inside of her – it caused her nothing but a giant headache.

Rin shook it off as she turned on the small lamp on her night table and checked the new bruises that were bothering her. She sighed as she looked at the time as she heard her room's door open as Lily walked in. "Ah, you're awake!" She smiled gently at Rin as she placed her chart down on Rin's desk and got ready as Miku walked in.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Miku asked sweetly as Rin slowly nodded her head. "Excellent" Miku half smirked as she squeezed some liquid out of a syringe and got the rubbed tourniquet ready for Rin's arm as she told Rin to sit on her bed as she applied alcohol on her arm wiping it off. "This'll be over soon" Miku reassured her 'daughter' as she slowly injected the syringe in making Rin twitch a little.

Rin was used to the pain already but what didn't sit right with her was the fact Miku would tell her it wouldn't take so long when clearly it did. Miku grinned as she hid the fact that she doubled the dose of fluoride without telling Lily.

Once she was done, she let Rin roam around the facility as Rin bowed in gratitude and walked off slowly grabbing hold of the walls. "The next dose is scheduled for 50mg in four hours from now. Shall I point the permission for the first dose of N2O?" Lily asked as she looked at Rin's chart as Miku leaned against the bed frame. She still didn't want to tell Lily about upping the dosages so she just nodded her head and allowed the experimentation with nitrous oxide. "We'll do the first one on Rin in about one hour and then if it succeeds within two weeks, I then want you to go ahead and proceed with Piko" Miku ordered as Lily nodded and jotted it down on the chart as she bowed and excused herself to go tell the other researches of the new plans.

XxxxxxxxxX

Rin furiously blinked for a moment as she stopped herself and closed her eyes as she grabbed her head in pain. She shook off the dizzy feeling as she got closer to her destination. Entering the empty cafeteria, she noticed the younger boy Piko sitting down. He wore white pants, a white long sleeved turtle neck, bare footed, and medium sized silver handcuffs as he was chained to his chair.

Rin walked closer and approached him with a weak smile as he nodded and gestured for her to sit down across from him as she did. "Hi Piko" She greeted as he looked up at her and then concentrated to stab his carrots on the silver tray with his dense fork. "It's very rare for us to see each other" Piko commented as Rin agreed.

Just like herself, Piko was also an orphan who was taken in by Miku. Though unlike herself, Piko absolutely hated, despised, and had murderous intentions towards Miku. "So what did these idiots give you now, I'm pretty sure they'll give it to me eventually too" Piko growled as he sighed frustrated as he tried to reach his carrots but his handcuff's chain was too short.

Miku just lived to piss him off and he knew that all too well. Rin opened her mouth to say something but Piko interrupted her, "Save it. You know I'm not mad at you, we're friends" He said softly as he extended his hand as Rin looked at him apologetically and shook his cold hand.

She was truly sorry that he had to suffer more than she did as Piko was a rebel and gave the researches, scientist, just basically everyone a hard time. Rin twiddled her fingers around as she glanced to her right as she thought she felt or saw something.

"We've all gone a little mad here, haven't we?" Piko chuckled as he tried to stab a pea but got agitated by the fact he couldn't even enjoy his meal without causing a big commotion. "I hope not" Rin whispered as that was the only thing she feared the most about these medications that she didn't know anything about. She accepted the fact that these high dosages were making her lose her memory a long time ago but now she felt desperate to gain them back.

"Rin" Piko started as he threw his fork as it clanked and hit the ground loudly, "Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to get out of here? To see the world for ourselves, to judge it for ourselves instead of being told about it? Don't you feel like a caged little bird?" He asked titling his head thoughtfully as she stayed quiet.

It was true. She wanted freedom, even just a little. As long as Miku was there with her though, she couldn't imagine a world where she was alone. She knew she wouldn't be alone if she had Piko with her who she saw as a little brother but… Rin knew her place, she obeyed.

She was scared, sad, desperate, curious, but more importantly she was weak.

"I…" Rin began as Piko waited to hear her thoughts; that is until a woman with long silvery locks tied in a ponytail with a striped bow, red eyes, black pants, wearing a lab coat came in and waved at the pair at the table. "Piko, it's time for your next shot and hello Rin" she greeted as Piko rolled his eyes and held up his hands so she could undo the locks of his handcuffs. "Yeah whatever, Haku" Piko grumbled as Rin noticed that he looked extremely tried and sleep deprived.

"Haku, are you giving him the same as Miku is giving me?" Rin asked as Haku tied Piko's chain into the loop of her lab coat as she pointed her finger at Rin, "Ah no can do! I'm not allowed to tell you that information" She politely said as she bowed apologizing. "Come on Piko, that's a good boy" She cooed as she led him out. "I'm not a damn dog, Haku!" Piko growled angry as she giggled.

Rin half smiled as she saw them leave her in the cafeteria alone. Before their voices completely disappeared, she heard Piko sighed tiredly as she felt bad for him dearly. She knew all too well the pain and side effects of things and also the feeling of once you think you're used to a certain dose they suddenly decide to up it and the hell continues all over again. It was a never ending cycle, but it was their lives.

XxxxxxxxxX

"This way please" A young man known as Big Al gestured for Rin as she was guided from the cafeteria into a room that she knew all too well as she laid down on the bed without being told as she heard the discomforting beeping noises of monitors as Big Al hooked cables up and set up the machine for her heart monitor as he quickly placed cold wired leads on her chest and clipped on the rate monitor sensor on her finger. "Just relax, Miss Rin" He said as she took a deep breath, inhaled and exhaled.

As Rin remained calm knowing that this was normal, she couldn't help but wonder what they were going to give her today as she knew that Miku liked to changed her schedule around for her safety as she's been told countless times. Rin heard him excuse himself and leave as Lily walked in wheeling in a cart with big different colored tanks.

Lily set everything she needed as she placed a medical gas mask around Rin's nose and mouth as she sat down on a metal stool, "Just relax and try to stay awake as long as you can. I just need you to breathe in the air, okay?" Lily smiled as Rin slowly nodded as she proceeded on to twist the knobs releasing the gas as Rin immediately felt this calming sense of safety and happiness. She tried her hardest to stay awake as Lily would ask her simple questions and she didn't know why but she would start to giggle. At one point she thought she was seeing double Lilys' and even Miku. Rin lost sense of time and reality as she slowly started to get the urge to shut her eyes as this intense feeling of sleepiness washed over as she gave up and continued to breathe in this new foreign oxygen.

As the hours slowly ticked by, at one point Rin felt the gas mask being taken off as normal fresh air hit her. She inhaled almost greedily as she shot up again from the bed as she covered her mouth and ran out before Lily could question her. Emptying out the contents of her stomach, Rin whimpered as she sat on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom.

She felt horrible as she tried to wipe her tears away but a wave of unknown emotions just pushed out of her as she covered her face and rocked herself. Her hot tears wouldn't stop as she suddenly felt very lonely and in need of someone to hold her. _"Don't cry, silly" _She heard as she shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself. "If only I could remember who said that to me" She thought out loud as she wiped her tears away knowing that if she was gone for too long, Miku would start to worry as she got up and cleaned herself quickly.

Walking into her room, Rin looked at the time seeing it was late. Wrapping her blankets around her – she stared towards her door as the lights outside of her dark room were still on. As she stared, she noticed a shadow as it opened the door. "Goodnight sweetie" Miku said warmly as she stood outside the door as she walked in. "Goodnight" Rin said smiling weakly as she still didn't feel good.

Miku leaned in and caressed her cheek, kissed her forehead, and silently walked to the door as Rin followed her with her eyes. "Remember Rin" Miku began as she paid close attention, "Everything I do is for you, my dear" Miku said as she closed the door behind her as she heard Rin say, "I know"

She grinned as she laughed walking down the corridor not even believing her own lie. Please, Miku and compassion did not mix. She didn't have any good intentions, just her own selfish ones and a schedule to follow. Nobody really knew what purposed they served working for Miku – good or evil. They simply just feared her and pretended to respect her.

XxxxxxxxxX

Rin woke in the morning as she did her daily routine as every day which mostly consisted of tests, feeling sick, and sleeping all day. In the evening she saw Piko walking down the hall with Haku as Miku followed behind and entered his room. She didn't really pay much attention to them knowing that this was normal everyday life for them.

Running back to the bathroom to empty out the contents of her stomach again due to that strange oxygen that they were giving her – Rin sat on the hard cold tile as she wrapped her arms around herself and wondered if she was suddenly dying. She knew these experiments were to help Miku out but also a chance for her to change the world. She knew as she's been told that this was all for her benefit as she would be someone strong, someone she could finally admit to herself that wasn't weak.

Cleaning herself up she walked to her room and took a nap as thoughts of a world where she was finally strong, independent, and victorious filled her head. She didn't know what this new feeling was but it felt energizing as she suddenly saw the world in a new light. A light that would grant her wishes as long as she followed her 'mother's' orders and the first step would be going after Major Shion and his son.

XxxxxxxxxX

"_Len look! I wanna go there someday!" A small girl exclaimed as she flipped through a magazine filled with pictures of pretty scenery, tourist places, and yummy looking food. Len chuckled as he closed the opened window from their room as the light wind blew his hair. "What is it Rin?" He asked as he stood over her sitting form on the floor as she tapped on the picture of a glistening beautiful beach. "What's that? I wanna go there someday!" She smiled as he took the magazine and read the small caption. "It's called a beach. It looks almost unreal" He said marveling at the picture as Rin jumped up nodding her head. _

"_Someday I wanna go there and share an ice cream with you" She giggled and lightly blushed as he stared into her eyes and noticed how they were sparkling with excitement and longing for the that day to come soon. She titled her head confused wondering what he was thinking as his expression changed. He too wanted that day to come soon, the day he was finally old enough to be able to get out of this hellish orphanage. He planned to take Rin all over the world, to experience new things, try new things, meet interesting people even maybe. He wanted to it all with her, he wanted to erase this place from their memories forever. _

"_Len?" Rin asked as she snapped him out of his thoughts as he nodded, "Someday I promise I'll take you" He vowed seriously as her blush grew, "O-Okay"_

XxxxxxxxxX

"Someday" Len said suddenly as he stared up at his boring white ceiling as he laid in bed dreading the day. He was no slacker but ever since he got his assignment – he's been feeling unsure about it. He didn't know what this feeling was but he tried to ignore it as much as he could. Getting up as his cold dog tags jingled and hit his warm chest - he stretched his muscle as he yawned. "Women or not, they're the enemy. Women or men, they will pay for their wrong doings" He thought out loud as he got up hearing knocking from his door. Before he could go and open it, it suddenly slammed opened as he was pushed back onto his bed by a young woman with long blonde hair. "LEN!" She shouted excited to see him as she straddled his waist.

"Neru, I can perfectly hear you. Inside voices, remember?" He groaned as he was still waking up. "D'aww! If you're worried about that boring stick in the mud father of yours, then don't. He just needs to get laid, HARD" She rolled her eyes as she shrugged.

"Neru! That's… revolting and would you mind getting off of me?" He face palmed as he sighed into his hands feeling fully awake now and trying hard to erase the disturbing image of his parents getting freaky. If he could, he would gladly pour acid onto his skull so he could forget. Just leave it to Neru to make any situation… well Neru was Neru.

She got off him as she smoothed out her uniform skirt and shirt. "Anyway it was really nice seeing you for once since I never get to" She smiled as he nodded, "I heard you're working with Akaito on a mission" He started as she pouted. "Ugh, I am. He's not so bad but I hate having lunch with him. Hasn't he ever heard of vegetables that are not peppers? Especially habanero!"

Len chuckled as he looked at the time, "Did you decide to ditch the women's meeting again?" He asked as she rolled her eyes, "That pathetic meeting? Please, I'm way too busy to attend. Major Shion can kiss my ass if he wants me to go to them!" She proudly said, "Oh yeah! Here" She snapped her fingers and ran out quickly and came back into his room with a manila folder. "Dell got this information on Dr. Hatsune and her daughter from the research and technology division. He said that he'll personally come to you when he has more info" She winked as she headed to the door.

Len placed the folder on his desk as he walked closer to her, "Thanks. I'll make sure to give him a full report once I get a chance to read it. Now will you please excuse me as I need to get ready for the day" He stood behind her as he twisted the doorknob and gently shoved her out. "Wait. I've been meaning to do this" She suddenly said as he gave her a confused look.

She quickly jumped and pecked his lips as she ran as quickly as she did it yelling, "BYE!" down the corridor. It took him a moment to register what just happened as he rolled his eyes sighing as he closed his door and got ready. There was just no taming that girl. He chuckled as he buttoned up his white shirt as he thought he was grateful to have some friends here in this line of work he did. Neru the wild, bubbly, yet professional comrade and Dell the quiet, jokester, and serious comrade.

Looking at himself in the mirror he fixed his tie as he took his armband with the swastika as he decided to put it on his way down to Major Shion's office. As he walked he sighed as the stupid thing was yet again falling off his arm as he tugged on it and put it in its place. Knocking on the door to the office, he walked in as a girl named Sonika was serving him his morning coffee with two sugars black. "Kagamine reporting for duty, Sir" He bowed as he walked in as Major Kaito gestured for him to sit down.

He sat down as Sonika bowed respectfully and walked out the room. Major Shion cleared his throat as he got passed the morning greetings and went straight down to business. "I assume you received Dell's information. Read it and form a plan immediately. I want you to leave by nightfall and try to infiltrate, I prefer it if you obtain one of them alive. That is all, now leave" He ordered as he didn't look up at him as he took a sip of his coffee.

Len nodded even though he knew he couldn't see it. Bowing he excused himself and went back to his room as he decided to sit down in his chair and read it at his desk. Sighing he opened up the left side's drawer and took out his reading glasses as he took off his eyepatch.

Reading the information quietly, he tried to grasp it all and understand as much as he could. Adjusting his glasses that were slipping off the bridge of his nose, he pushed them up as he went over the blurry shots. He couldn't make out half of the photos but he sensed that they weren't related to their enemies even if the activities captured seemed suspicious.

Len sighed tapping his fingers on his desk as he waited for night fall. "Show no mercy" He told himself out loud as he thought. This was a chance to really prove to his 'father' that he was the best, that he could succeed over above all expectations, that he could finally be accepted wholly by this man he loathed but respected dearly.

XxxxxxxxxX

Dr. Hatsune ordered her security guards and even Haku to turn in for the night as she entered once again into Piko's room after transferring him back and forth from his room to the laboratory all day. She entered quietly as he was sitting on the cold hard floor chained up instead of on his bed like he should of been. He watched her menacingly as she smiled gently at him bending down and releasing him from his confides with her key. He stared at her coldly as she sat on his bed and crossed her legs.

"You're free to go" She said as she stared at her nails that held more interest to her than her test subject did. "Why?" Piko questioned cautiously as she laughed, "Unlike Rin, Piko – you hold very little interest to me. Do you not want to escape? or do you somehow have some delusional hope that someday I'll love you and call you my own?"

Piko gritted his teeth and he yelled, "You'll never be anything to me! You cold hearted bitc-"

"Now, now Piko. Won't you make Mommy proud?" She wickedly smirked as she pounced on him covering his mouth as she forcefully made him swallow the pill in her hand. He gulped it down as he grabbed at her neck digging his nails deep in.

She laughed again and whispered into his ear, "Play with me" as he blacked out.

Smiling, Miku wiped away the small droplets of blood. "Oh my, what a feisty little one you are" She thought loudly knowing that the unconscious boy could not hear her. Quickly taking his hand, she dragged him out of his room just as a guard was walking down the hall.

"Dr. Hatsune?" The guard questioned surprised by the site, "Are you alright?" He asked as Miku paid no heed to him and got straight to the point. "Take Piko here out on the streets, and do advise Lily. We'll perform a new experiment immediately" She ordered cryptically as the guard saluted. "Yes ma'am!" He shouted and took with Piko him.

XxxxxxxxxX

Rin awoke several hours later to the sound of the sirens, alarms, and yelling of people outside her room. Getting up in a daze, she weakly turned the knob and looked out at the guards running up and down the hall. Stepping out she stood outside waiting for someone to notice her and inform her on what was wrong with the place. Were they being attacked?

"Miss Rin please stay in your room" A guard politely asked as she titled her head giving him a confused look. "It seems Piko has escaped the facility" He said hesitantly as she stared at him in disbelief. She knew that Piko was miserable in this place but she didn't think he would escape so quickly.

"Rin" A voice called out from behind the guard as he turned around, saluted, and walked off to join the others. Rin ran to Miku and embraced her tightly trying to find protection and peace. "Rin, it's time" Dr. Hatsune quietly said as Rin let go of her.

"Won't you find Piko and bring him back for me?" She sweetly asked as she caressed Rin's cheek lovingly. This was it. This was what Rin was waiting for. This was a chance to prove to herself that she was no longer that weak child as well as a chance to prove to this woman that all she's done for her was not a loss cause. She was going to become strong and the best. Rin would not allow anyone to get in their way even if she had to create a bloody path along the way.

Rin bowed her head down staring at the ground as the insanity spoke to her. It was like a strong pheromone that wanted nothing but to wrap and encase her in a shell of confidence and acceptation. Miku crossed her arms as Rin looked up with this glowing aura around her. "I'll do it" She grinned as Miku was very pleased to Rin's not so fragile current state of mind that would honestly annoy and displease her most days. She was a busy woman with her own schedule to go by.

Heading out, Rin slowly walked down the hall feeling the walls around her. As if something inside her awakened, she walked into the weapons room where she's never been to before. Inside the artillery room she marveled at different kinds of guns, explosives, and other fatal items. Deciding to take the simple beauty known as the '.45 Colt Caliber Revolver ' she stopped herself before touching it as the sane part of her shook in fear at the power of possessing a gun. Rin shook the feeling away as she took it and ran off to find Piko with only his scent and clues to follow.

Outside the cool night Sapporo air hit her as she hid her gun and tried to blend in with the very little people that were walking around. She watched as couples held hands and laughed so… freely. Pausing she watched them feeling something as she shook her head and continued her mission.

She was so unfamiliar and lost in this vast world, even in this city she felt like it was impossible to find him. Searching for about an hour, she knew she couldn't give up. Even though she didn't recognize the places and didn't bother to ask for directions – Rin went on searching ever corner, alley, and empty places as she avoided the strange glances of some people along the way.

"If I ran away, where would I go?" She asked herself trying to place herself in Piko's shoes. She had to concentrate as she's never thought that way but Piko did._ 'Childhood's heaven'_ the insanity whispered to her as her forehead pulsed in a upcoming headache. "The park" She answered herself as she ran off to the park that was near an empty closed parking garage.

Running through the bushes, she jumped out finally in the small park. Looking around the dimmed park, she saw a flash of silvery hair in the distance by the swings. Inhaling catching her breath, she began to run again getting nearer to the shadow.

"Piko!" She called out as the young man sat on the swing. "Piko, it's me Rin" She called out again as she stood in front of him. There was something off and different about him that she didn't understand as he seemed unresponsive and in a trance. Worrying, she gently grabbed his shoulders and shook him until he finally looked up to her. "You feel it, don't you?" He asked as she waited for him to go on.

"The voices. _Kill, kill, kill, and shower me in beautiful crimson blood_. They're saying that to you, aren't they?" He questioned as her own insanity continued to affectionately wrap around her to the point it was suffocating. "You're just tired" She replied in denial as she gestured for him to follow her home.

He agreed with no fight as he too knew that he was tired and drugged up on some unknown medication. By now all the normal bystanders were gone leaving the streets quiet yet still noisy with distant cars and trains passing by.

They walked quietly enjoying this rare opportunity to go outside for once and take in the fresh air and smells of varieties of foods and such. To Piko this place was a forbidden kingdom, a place he longed for badly in his dreams. Even if he had to submit to the obsession, the darkness, this fruit, he would gladly do so.

He longed to taste freedom, he longed to start living.

Rin walked hand in hand with him as a big sister would with her little brother as she smiled at him though feeling blinded. She could only feel this growing feeling of wanting this lust for blood. She could only see red and red was what she wanted the most now.

As if her sense where enhanced, she pushed Piko out the way. "Get back to headquarters without me!" She yelled as she dodged the sudden smoke bomb.

Piko recognizing the Rin he knew as he heard her voice that was laced with worry and concern for his safety; He nodded his head and ran off in a different direction so that if he was being chased, he could throw them off by taking a long route.

XxxxxxxxxX

Len threw the stack of papers on his desk as he heard the alarms going off with soldiers yelling. Hearing their heavy boots stomping down the corridors, he opened his room's door and ran out to go see Dell. Entering into the research and technology department, he saw Dell standing by some monitors that showed the city as he yelled at the younger interns. "No you idiot, zoom in closer!" He yelled annoyed at the young men who trembled at his words as they apologized continuously.

"Dell, what's going on?" Len asked as Dell turned around with his sour mood being lifted slightly. "We've got them Len! Our detectors and cameras have snapped two suspicious looking people. The girl looks like the girl in the photo Major Shion gave you in the report. I've only seen her once and I'm pretty sure that's her though I don't know who that boy is, maybe some new sick experiment. That monster" Dell sneered in disgust silently curing at Dr. Hatsune's name.

"Order everyone to get back to their places. If Major Shion gets mad, then I'll gladly take the punishment. This is my mission and my mission only" Len ordered with a cold far off determine look as Dell nodded grinning. "You got it Major!" Dell gave him a thumbs up as Len bowed in thanks as he ran out to the heavy artillery room.

Pressing the four digits, he entered and passed the weapons as he opened a door and walked into the small dojo where a display case held his trusted weapon of choice. Len believed in facing the enemy in a close physical way, what would mechanical technology accomplish? Guns were for the weak.

Gripping his katana, he placed it in its sheath as he ran out. Sapporo was no foreign place to him, especially the cold dark nights like these where he was just a mere shadow lurking around. Heading to the park where he saw the first pictures from, he wondered what he would say when he finally confronted her.

Why did he get a bad feeling about this?

Stepping on a crisp leaf as it crumbled beneath his boot, Len quieted his footsteps as he saw her talking to the silver haired boy. He couldn't exactly hear what they were talking about but he heard _kill _and _blood _somewhere in there.

He watched them closely as the girl, no she wasn't a child, the young woman walked out the park with the boy. He followed them like a shadow as they walked in the middle of the empty road hand in hand, this was the chance he was waiting for.

Digging into his uniform's pocket, he took out a small smoke bomb, throwing it to try to create a diversion. "Get back to headquarters without me!" He heard her yell.

He walked out slowly as the smoke slowly started to fade as he took a firm grip on his katana. She ran off into the closed empty garage before he would start questioning her.

Inside the echoing first level, Len stopped and heard for her footsteps as he heard the elevator door ring. Running to the now closing door as she smirked and waved a silent goodbye at him, she disappeared.

Growling he decided it would be faster to take the stairs as he followed the noise of the moving elevator until it ding and stopped on the very roof top level. "Playing cat and mouse now, aren't we?" She questioned as she shot off his uniform's cap clean off his head.

"Let's get straight to the point. Who the hell are you" Len demanded as he knew that this was his enemy.

"I'm Rin" She proudly replied as his heart skipped a beat. "What did you say?" He asked stunned for a moment, feeling as if that name was familiar, as she appeared in front of him.

"Oh don't act stupid! You heard me!" She yelled as she tried to hit him with her revolver. Len stepped back as he shielded himself with his katana. "I prefer it if we acted like civil people for a second" Len growled pushing her back.

His heart skipped another beat as he looked down at his clammy hand. Dropping his katana for a moment, he felt a flush of memories spin in his head coming out of nowhere. Though these memories had no faces, just mere distant voices, he grabbed his head in agony.

"Die!" Rin ordered ready to fire as Len snapped out of it and quickly grabbed his sword as she stopped. Coughing up a storm, Rin dropped her gun as the violent coughing made her ache as she coughed up blood. Wheezing she backed away from him, "Are… are you okay?" He asked as he felt nostalgic sympathy for her.

"Don't pity me, you bastard" She sneered harshly.

"So tell me, what is that monster Miku planning" He began as she interrupted, "She's not a monster!" Rin yelled defensive. "Oh so you care about Mommy-dearest don't you" He chuckled amused by her childish side.

"You're full of it. What about that murderer Kaito, what is he planning" She taunted back as he flinched. It was obvious that his line of work did involve killing those crazed criminals and those innocent yet suspicious but being told the obvious – he didn't approve of.

"Stating the obvious now aren't you?" He laughed as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I hate you" She said viciously as it stung like needles, he didn't know why but it did. "And I'm bored" He faked yawned as she shot the ground by his feet.

He smirked, "You're weak"

"What do you know about being weak? You pampered little brat" She shot back.

Len dropped his katana as he laughed intrigued by her choice of threatening words. A silent moment passed them as Rin kept holding up her gun aiming for his chest.

He looked back at her as she flinched by his now changed serious expression. "Kill me" he ordered her as he tested her. She looked at him surprised as he walked closer to her, "If you really hate me then what you are waiting for?" He asked as she started to take steps back.

"Shoot me if you think it'll gain you points with Mommy-dearest" He pushed on as she searched in his eyes for that annoying all-talk man from before. Bumping into the wall behind the elevators, Rin gulped as Len caged her in by his hands placed firmly on the brick wall.

The only space being created by the gun pointing at his chest, Len sighed and raised the gun directly above his heart. "If you're going to do something, then do it right" He said darkly as her hand trembled.

'_Kill him' _the insanity begged as it hugged her. "Do it" He even pushed on as her own insanity did. 'NO!' She screamed in her head as wished the madness gone. She wanted to think for herself as she snapped out of whatever trance she was in. Twisting the gun she hit him with the hilt as he staggered back.

"Not today" She told him as she ran straight off and jumped from the top. Len regained his balance as he ran off to where she jumped from. Looking down he saw nothing but cars in a light traffic as he wondered where she ran off to.

"Dammit!" Len yelled frustrated as he balled up his hand into a fist as he hit the floor's concrete. He walked away as he picked up his katana. He had her in the spot he wanted, if only she would fall for it easily. Len had a dark side but even though it was an act, he had a feeling that sooner or later this would become much harder.

He needed to bring down Dr. Hatsune and her daughter. Looking at his hand that touched her cold skin, he mentally slapped himself as he headed back. "Next time, I'm killing her" He swore as he awaited his punishment back home for his bold actions. He expected twice the lecture seeing as he wasn't able to retrieve one of the enemy.

XxxxxxxxxX

Rin jumped down as she grabbed on and slid in landing inside the third floor. Running she made it halfway to the exit before she started to cough again. Wiping her lips from the blood, she broke down and cried.

Why didn't she kill him? She thought Miku would be disappointed, she had failed her mission. She may succeeded in getting Piko back but this man, who she didn't even know his name, he was her real objective – her enemy.

He was right but she would not allow him to be, "Next time, I'm killing him" she promised herself. Who was he to degrade her? Getting up, Rin wickedly smiled, maniacally laughing as her insanity inside felt content wrapping her lovingly even deeper into madness.

Major Shion and his son were in for it.

This meant war.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Longest chapter. X_X

Geez, I thought I would never finish this chapter! It took me a whole week to. Orz

Nitrous Oxide/N2O/Laughing Gas – whatever you wanna call it haha. It causes loss of motor control, hearing loss, nausea, limb numbness, oxygen deprivation, mental problems. In high dosages of course and unsupervised, so don't be afraid to go to the dentist now because of me. xDD

So if there's any other terminology I used that may seem confusing feel free to ask! :D

Don't hate me for what Neru did! D8

She's just a _very _friendly friend… ah! You'll see!

Hmm… what else to say? Idk.

Some songs I found myself listening to nonstop as I wrote this.

Playlist:

Karakuri Burst – Kagamine Append Rin/Len

Comatose – Skillet

I'm So Sick – Flyleaf

El Mañana – Gorillaz

Well anyways that's all I gotta say.

Ahh… so now…

You know the drill! Don't forget to R&R, Alert, etc! Plz & Thankies! 8D


	4. An Enemy's Dream & Nostalgic Memories

AN: FOOOORGIVE ME! I know this update is long overdue but I've either been busy with school or experiencing writer's block. So anyways enough of my babbling and onto the story!

An Enemy's Dream & Nostalgic Memories

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_The small girl with sweet golden blonde hair with a large white bow adorning her head and shimmering cerulean eyes smiled and laughed as she ran around the Orphanage's courtyard. She giggled as she ran away from the small boy with the same blonde hair and blue eyes. "Rin! Stop running!" The boy complained as he stopped and bend over to grasp his knees as one hand held his chest. Out of breath, he gave up on chasing after her as he sat down. "Aww you're no fun, Len!" The girl sighed as she stood in front of him, crossing her arms. _

"_Oh yeah, you think so?" He questioned as he smirked. _

"_Ah-huh!" She nodded agreeing. _

_Before she could tease him any further, she felt light as a feather as he took her hand and gently pulled her down. Falling she squealed as she landed on something soft and squishy. Realizing not too long after that she was lying on top of him, she couldn't help but blush. _

"_That was mean" She told him as he laughed making her head move slightly by the vibration. "Haha I'm not that mean! So why were you running?" He asked as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath._

"_I was scared that the Director was the one following me but then I heard your voice and knew it was you! I didn't want her to find my secret spot!" She giggled and got off of him. "Wanna see? I have something cool to show you!" Rin cheerily said as she took hold of his hand and dashed off with him to the secret spot. _

_On their way they avoided being seen by the other children and the Director herself. "What's this 'cool' thing you want to show me?" He questioned as his curiosity grew by the seconds. _

"_You'll see! …Ah, here we are! See!" She let go of his hand as she fell to her knees and searched for the shoebox she hid in the bushes. Finding it, she got up ignoring the dirt staining her pretty orange polka dotted white dress. _

_Len raised an eyebrow as she opened the box to reveal its contents. Inside was a little blue bird with a injured leg. With small twigs and a band-aid to heal the poor little bird – Len marveled at how amazing she was._

"_I found him a week ago when the Director made us change her car oil. She must of ran over him with her monster truck" Rin sighed sadden by the thought of how the bird got injured. _

"_Oh" Len replied trying to remember what task he was placed to do. Probably to go catch live mice for the Director's pet snake of something. _

"_Wanna help me nurse him back to health? I bet he has a family waiting for him to return" She smiled trying to push back the thought about not having a family of her own but she had Len and that's all that mattered. _

"_Sure!" Len smiled as he too pushed the thought of freedom out of his head. He could never leave without her by his side. Ever. _

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Lively aren't they? The birds won't seem to shut up" Piko chuckled as Rin slowly focused in on him. "P-Piko?" She questioned rubbing her eyes from the crusty dried blood around them. She must of started crying blood due to the dosage of last night's punishment.

"Hey there sweetie" Piko greeted as he got up from her bed and grabbed a couple of tissues from the tissue box on her desk for her. "Yeah the birds…" She whispered. Where did that longing to see birds suddenly come from? Maybe it was a past memory she randomly remembered though it wasn't much besides two faceless children and muted names.

"So what are you doing here?" Rin asked him as Piko played with his hair looking bored sitting on top of her desk. "Just came to check up on you, I couldn't bear hearing your cries of pain last night. Miku is a bitch" He looked up at her, angered by whatever Miku had injected into her body last night. Whatever it was made Rin's skin break out into hives, and her eyes started to bleed, as well as this violent coughing and wheezing as if she were in between life and death.

Piko balled up his fist getting mad at himself for not being able to stop Miku before she choked him and placed a chloroform soaked piece of cloth to his mouth and nose. Having no choice but to inhale it and instantly pass out for the rest of the night.

When he awoke early in the morning he managed to open his room's door seeing as it wasn't locked. Maybe Miku did that on purpose or she probably forgot about him in her fit of rage and disappointment in Rin.

"W-What happened?" Rin asked even though she couldn't bear to hear it. She knew of Piko's dislike in Miku but this was the first time she heard him say it so menacingly and so angry. At this point she didn't bother to flinch at the insults about her caretaker or even wonder where Miku was now.

"It's better if you don't know, just know that it wasn't pretty" Piko kept cryptic about it as he got off the desk and gently held her cold fragile hand with his pale one. "Rin you have got to remember your past. If you don't, you'll stop listening to reason. Miku isn't a nice person, remember that" He said as he gently kissed her forehead slightly disheveling her hair and walked out quietly.

Piko loved Rin dearly as a sister; not something he could say about anyone else seeing as he had no past, no family, nor friends except for Rin and sometimes Haku.

When Piko left her room, Rin just sat there still trying to take in what he said. First he wouldn't tell her whatever happened last night and now he was warning her to not trust Miku and to try hard to regain the last shards of her broken past. Would she begin to lose reason even though she feels she already has? Fear soon took over her body as she wished she could avoid seeing her 'mother' all day.

All she could recall was coming back empty handed and feeling horrible. Even though she expected to be lectured about failing, she hoped for some sort of comfort after all but all she got was hell. It was the first time she truly felt like running away and spreading her clipped wings.

_Rin came home soaking wet as the night sky decided to suddenly begin to rain as she made her way back. Dripping and shivering she entered the lab room to find a frantic Miku come and greet her. "Did you capture him?" She questioned as she didn't bother to worry over drying Rin up first._

_Rin looked down as the ground seem more interesting to her. "Well, did you?" Miku asked as her patience grew thin as she tapped her black heeled foot and crossed her arms._

"_I-I'm sorry, he got away" Rin trembled as she quietly answered. _

_Miku instantly grabbed Rin's chin and made her look up as she smacked her hard across her face making her head whip to the side. Before Rin could soothe the burning sting and beating pulsing of her cheek – Dr. Hatsune quickly grabbed her by the arm and pushed her onto a metal flat table and strapped her down as she took a syringe with a strange pink liquid and injected her immediately with it. Rin winced in pain as Miku turned on the overview light as she blinded her 'daughter' and just decided to let the medicine take effect as she lectured Rin._

_As Miku was about to begin her lecture, Piko burst into the room in an uproar. "You bitch!" He yelled as he was about to grab at her neck and try to slam her against something when she quickly took a clear glass bottle and threw at the floor making Piko step back trying to cover his nose. In that short second, she bent down and soaked a piece of cloth in the liquid and ran up behind him and forced him to breath it in making him instantly pass out._

_Calling a guard in quickly, she ordered them to put him back in his room. The guards nodded and did as they were told. Now finally free from interruptions, Miku began her long overdue lecture though she censored out other cruel words from her small rant like - that she didn't really love Rin and that this was all for her and no one else. She has a schedule and she planned to keep it from not delaying any further than this. _

"_Rin I have been preparing you for the real world all this time, to stand with me in victory, and you come to me in failure! I am highly disappointed and ashamed to even call you my daughter anymore! My prodigy! Let this be a lesson to you that this unacceptable and I will not tolerate it anymore. If you come back empty handed next time, your punishment will be a lot worse. Are we clear?" Miku asked seriously as she left out more like, how she would consider killing her for real next time or even that she would threaten to kick her out and leave her in the cold streets to fend for herself. She watched as Rin writhe in pain and cried in agony as the simple allergic medicine took over her body. _

All Rin remembered was well… nothing but nothing could have not happened if she had the red pinkish itchy and bleeding hives around her arms and the blood teary rimmed eyes to prove it. It didn't matter now since she didn't care.

It's been several hours since Rin last saw Piko and she was grateful to have not run into her 'mother' all day. She didn't care for once where she was as she made her way around the bird cage known as 'home'

Rin sighed debating to go see Piko, for five minutes she stood in the corridor, until deciding it was best to let him rest seeing as he didn't have it any better than she did. Heading into the indoor green house garden, Rin sat down on the swing that was supported by a large willow tree. This was a place she loved, cherished; it was her sanctuary, but being constantly sick didn't allow her to come so often.

It was the closes she's ever gotten to being 'outside' or whatever that was. The world was vast and sometimes her fantasies about it – scared her from the reality that Miku has brainwashed her with. Rin swung herself slowly as she admired the green plants and exotic flowers surrounding her. The freshly cut grass and spiraling cobblestone pathway – it made her wish she could live out here instead of in her small disease ridden room.

Sighing and closing her eyes, she thought about what had happened. It stirred mixed emotions inside of her, she felt free and the world seemed opened, vast, waiting to be discovered but then again it was night and no one would be out at such an hour. Did she really have to kill someone just to please her 'mother' and to prove she was flawless? Even when she felt like crumbling down.

"Rin" A woman hastily said as she cleared her throat making Rin's eyes snap open and her swinging came to a halt. Miku stood a few feet away from her crossing her arms. "Let's go" Miku ordered as Rin quietly nodded and whispered, "Yes ma'am"

She knew not to talk back to her seeing as their relationship wasn't so good at the moment. She silently accepted the hostility and coldness. Getting into a silver metallic van, Rin sat down across from Miku as she looked out the blurred images of the world moving, passing them by, out the window of the world she longed to explore herself.

Was it so wrong for her to dream?

"_Someday I'll take you there" _

If only she could remember _his _voice, face, name. Whoever this '_he' _was.

She stopped her train of thought and shook it off knowing very well that Miku would literally kill her if she ever thought of escaping without permission. Feeling the van stop, Miku opened the sliding door and coldly said, "Get out"

Rin obediently did as she was told, as she turned back briefly to shut the door. Turning around she silently gasped at the orphanage that they were at. A small pulsing headache formed as a static current of nostalgia hit her. She suddenly heard laughter, screams, and a strong urge to run into a corner and cry but at the same time a feeling of comfort washed over her. She really was going crazy, after all, Miku didn't administer any of her normal doses for twenty-four hours. Was this what withdrawal felt like?

"Follow" briskly, Miku walked ahead and rung the doorbell as the large gates opened and out came a large woman as she waddled down the four small steps. Rin quietly followed behind when she saw the Director of the place, she couldn't help but to feel more alone and scared in the world. She seemed familiar, maybe just older, she didn't know so she left it at that.

"Ah! Dr. Hatsune! It's so good to see you again! How long has it been?" The woman asked with false interest. Miku smirked and simply replied with, "Years"

"Hmm… indeed" the Director dryly said as she eyed Rin up and down as if she was trying to remember who she was. Rin half-heartily smiled hoping to take the attention off of her as Miku placed her hand in front of her as she stopped Rin from following any further. "Stay. You're allowed to roam around until I'm finished" She ordered, "I hope you don't mind, Director"

"Not at all"

"Excellent"

Rin bowed respectably as she decided to wait until they would leave. Once they did, she went upstairs and saw a little girl with light cherry red hair that shone a faint pinkish color in the sun's rays shining in from the opened window. She was probably no more than ten years old and dressed in rags and old torn clothes. A once pretty white sundress, all covered in dirt and dust, with patches of assorted colors covering obvious holes; and socks soaked in murky water as she crouched down and mopped the floor. The little girl looked up as she dropped her bristle brush as she stared at Rin, "Who are you?" the little girl asked, Rin searched her eyes seeing a clear emotion of hope in them. Did she think she was new?

"I'm Rin and you?" She genuinely smiled for the first time in a very long time.

"I'm Miki. Are you new here?" She asked, as the glimmer of hope spread.

Rin sadly shook her head in a silent 'no' as the girl sighed disappointed. "Lucky. At least the outside world is a lot nicer, right?" Miki asked as it took Rin a moment to reply back. She felt like these children didn't have it any better than she did seeing as the Director didn't seem like the maternal type of woman every child longed for. "Y-Yeah, some day you'll be again to experience too" She lied but not completely as she hoped with all her heart that everyone like this little girl could see life outside four walls unlike her. At least someone could come back and tell her how amazing it is.

"Yeah right" Miki heavily sighed as her ahoge curl bounced.

Rin smiled and was going to reply, when a girl who seemed just a little bit older, maybe fourteen, came out of a room. "Miki! Get back to work, you're gonna get us both in trouble!" The light blonde frantically yelled as she pointed her finger at Miki and pulled her ahoge on the top of her head.

"Yes… Sweet Ann" Miki gloomily replied as she watched the other girl known as 'Sweet' Ann slam the door shut and continued yelling at someone else inside the room.

"S-Sorry, she's like that. I better get back to work or else no supper, it was nice meeting you Rin" Miki smiled and waved as Rin bowed and made her way down a different corridor. She didn't know why but she felt as if she was being lead into a room down the hall.

The hall was dark and seemed vacant with no children occupying there. Down the hall on the left side, there was a room that seemed emptied out for years. Twisting the old rusty doorknob, Rin opened the door. Slightly afraid that the door would come off its hinges, she slowly made her way in as she coughed at the dust and faint moldy smell.

Inside two beds were pulled together to make one, the sheets and covers were dark with dust and thrown around. The window had a small piece of wood on top of it, supporting as a lock. The old kerosene lanterns shattered and white candle sticks stuck to the ground. Rin bend down as she noticed a small strand of golden hair. She stared at it until she dropped to the ground and held her head in a fast pulsing headache.

"_Rin"_

"_...!"_

"_Don't be scared"_

"_But I am …!"_

"_I'll always be here for you"_

"_Really?"_

"_Always"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Always and Forever, Rin"_

"Aaaack!" Rin groaned in pain as she stared down at the dirty floor she was sitting on. She closed her eyes and continued to hear the voices in her head. Were these memories or just the break of her sanity?

"_Owwie!" Rin cried as she sat on the edge of the bed as she kept poking at her bleeding knee that she just hit against the metal corner of their small desk. _

"_Rin, you clumsy silly girl" A boy chuckled, he had no face, just merely a shadow with piercing blue eyes. _

"…_! I'm not always clumsy" Rin defended herself as she blushed when he took her leg and held it in place. _

"_You'll always be my sweet and silly, clumsy Rin" He affectionately said as he held a tissue against the wound and cleaned it, then he slowly blew on it. _

_Rin remained silent as she didn't know what to say to that. She was always lost for words when he was so sweet and caring towards her. _

"_I'll kiss it and make it better" He smiled and pressed his lips against her knee and gently set it down. _

"_Does it still hurt?" He asked her as she wiped her teary eyes and softly said, "N-No"_

Rin slowly opened her eyes and crawled to the side of the bed as if remembering something. Bending over she reached for the old rusted black chimney poker, taking it she patted the floor around her trying to feel for the weak wooden board. Once finding it, she took the curved edge of the poker and jabbed into the small hole of the board as she started pulling and yanking the nails off the weak old wood.

The creaking and breaking made her smile as she wiped her brow and exhaled deeply once she was able to see the small orange diary she was searching for. Afraid of being caught in the act, Rin quickly then hid the journal underneath her shirt and put the boards and poker back in place.

Tried from the simple act, feeling as if she lifted twenty cargo boxes, she fell back onto the bed and inhaled the dusty comforting smell of the covers. It had this sort of faint orange scent to it and perhaps even one of bananas. She didn't know but she felt as if she knew this place, as if she lived here before.

She had no memories of her actual biological parents or extended family for that matter so anything was possible. Trying to position her head on the pillow, she felt uncomfortable as a crinkling sound came from beneath. Getting up she patted down the bed until she took off the pillow case of one and found a few pages of folded colored papers and old childrens' drawings. Again, she took and hid it and not a moment too soon as the Director slammed the door opened.

"No one's allowed in here!" She yelled in her audacious shrilling voice. Rin gulped and bowed down, "I'm sorry! I didn't know. I wasn't in here for too long"

The Director huffed and eyed her up and down in suspicion as if she seemed familiar. "Now I have to reseal this room. Stupid girl!" She sneered.

Rin kept her head down as she slowly looked up and asked boldly. "If I may ask ma'am, what's so wrong about this room?"

The Director laughed and slapped her hand against her knee, "I used to have these two mangy mutts in my care. A stupid day dreaming boy and a cry baby of a little girl! These two were a pain in my ass and if it were legal, I would have boiled them in big pot of hot water" She sadistically smiled.

Rin nodded and excused herself as she passed the large round woman and hastily ran down the stairs but stopped briefly as she saw two children, a girl who had scraped her knee and a small boy who was blowing at the wound while wiping her tears away. She shook her head and looked away as Miku was down waiting for her.

Greeting her was Miku who seemed to change back into that sweet and caring persona that she carried around herself when she was around others. A little boy no more than five years old stood next to her, he had big bright green eyes and light green hair, and was holding a old torn up green dinosaur stuffed animal. "Rin, meet Gachapoid or Gacha for short" Miku sweetly said as the little boy stood behind Miku, holding tightly on her white lab coat.

Rin bent down to his level and genuinely said, "Hey there Gacha-kun, it's very nice to meet you" She smiled and extended her hand waiting for him to take it. Gacha looked up and down, from Miku and Rin. It was as if he already had this extinct, some sense that made him not fully trust the Doctor. Without a second thought, he ran into Rin's opened arms as she carried him in her arms.

The Director made her way down the stairs as the steps creaked with every step she took as if they were going to break at any second and send her off into the basement. "Well I do hope to see you again Dr. Pleasure doing business with you" She wickedly chuckled as Miku forcefully chuckled, "Likewise" She replied as she bowed and made her way with Rin and Gacha out the door.

Gacha looked backed at the orphanage and place he once called home since he was three. He teasingly stuck out his tongue at the Director as she yelled, "You brat!" as the front door creaked closed. He held on tightly to his stuffed dinosaur and to Rin's neck.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Hey, Rin. Are you still awake?" _

"_Kinda" She replied yawning. _

"_Can we talk until I do? I'm a little uneasy" He asked. _

"_Sure, why?"_

"_The Director"_

"_What about her?"_

"_I feel as if she's planning something. She's always on the phone for hours, you know she hates people"_

"_Y-Yeah, maybe someone out there actually likes her? It's late, Len. I'm sleepy, let's go to sleep. Don't worry about her, no matter what, we'll always be together"_

"_Pinky promise?"_

"_Hm! Pinky promise!"_

"We'll always be together… Then why can't I remember who you are?" Len whispered as he played around with a blond lock of hair. He laid down on his stomach as it ached to even move an inch, he sighed knowing this was the price to pay for failing his mission. He tried to blur out all the torture he went through last night. He hated to remember those sounds of whips and chains and a sizzling rod.

_As soon as Len returned, he immediately went to the Major's office. Sighing before he entered, he thought of several ways to explain himself. They all seemed hopeless and his 'father' had no heart so he just knocked and was allowed entry. Inside the cold office, stood Major Shion against the lit chimney, watching the cinders float around. _

_Len cleared his throat and bowed down, "I have failed to retrieve the subject. She managed to escape before I could get her. It's my fault, Sir. For a millisecond, I looked away. I will not fail you again next time, you have my word" Len stood straight and awaited his punishment. _

_Major Shion grabbed the chimney poker from the rack against the wall and placed it for a few seconds inside the burning flames, watching as the bright red and orange waves of fire engulfed the black poker and turned it a glowing sizzling red. He turned around after thirty seconds and walked close to Len. _

"_Tongue" He ordered._

_Len gulped and bowed forward, sticking out his tongue. The hot sizzling poker was pressed against his tongue making Len wince as it dried his mouth and burned like a thousand hell fires. His eyes cried as the slow numbness started to comfort him. After what seemed like an eternity, Major Shion took it out as Len fell to the ground crouching in pain. _

"_Men do not fail; men do not crouch in pain. You take it as a man! You obey!" Major Shion coldly yelled angered by the news as he grabbed his whip from his belt and spun it around Len's neck and suffocated him. "You'll be treated as a dog until you can show you're man" He tugged on the whip making Len cough as the Major ordered him to take his uniform's jacket, tie, and shirt off. _

_Taking the whip away from his throat, the Major took hold of Len's hand and forced him to stand up so he could place both his hands against the wall as he began the whipping torture. The first strike was the hardest and fastest as a tiny droplet of blood hit the Major's cheek. _

_Len tried his best to not show he was in complete and immense pain but he couldn't help let a groan or two escapes his lips. The second whip was administrated as Len grasped the wall, balling up his fist and turning his knuckles pale white. _

_The third and final one hit the mark as it made Len's weakened body collapse to the floor. He huffed and wheezed heavily, trying to breath and intake as much oxygen greedily as he could as the Major walked away to his desk and grabbed a small towel and cleaned his black leather whip from the blood._

"_Get out of my sight, next I see you, you better have progress or else" Major Shion icily said as Len forced himself to suck it up for a little while longer as he grabbed his stuff and bowed down and left the room. He knew that 'or else' would mean a far greater punishment and he didn't know how much more he could take from the lectures. _

_Walking down the corridor, placing his hands against the wall to not fall, Len made his way to his room grateful to have not bumped into any one he knew. Falling onto his bed he fell into a deep sleep as his mind roamed on the events that happened with Dr. Hatsune's daughter and turned to something from a forgotten past. _

When Len woke up, again his back was all bandaged up he was ready to go. He would usually go and check in with Major Shion to get his assignment but seeing as his 'father' was beyond enraged with him – He didn't bother getting up, at least not for a little while longer.

Trying to move into a more comfortable position, Len accidentally bit his tongue. He winced at the pain as he tried to ignore the throbbing. He turned his head and noticed a small silver ice bucket on his desk. He groaned in pain as he got up slowly and went to the bucket, opening it he took a small ice cube and popped it into his mouth.

The ice was slowly doing its job at trying to make him feel better. "Might as well get up" He whispered as he grabbed cleaned clothes and headed into his bathroom. Inside the bathroom, Len placed his towel and clothes on top of the counter as he slowly reached down to turn the knobs for the cold water of the tub. Letting the water run, he slowly started to take off the wrapped gauze bandages around his upper torso. The gauze managed to absorb as much blood as possible; Len was grateful for having someone who cared even the slightest bit for him. The first aid came in handy and helped greatly. Throwing them away he walked over to his mini freezer and scooped up three bucket's worth of ice cubes as he dumped it into the tub and quickly undid the rest of his clothes.

Slipping in the freezing cold waters, Len groaned in discomfort as the pain simmered down to a dull numbness. Dunking his head fully in, he closed his eyes and held his breath and began to think. Something felt wrong about the situation he was placed in. He replayed everything that happened with Dr. Hatsune's daughter in his mind. He didn't know why but he felt that within those murderous insane eyes, there was a girl in pain, constantly suffering and waiting for a way to escape. He started to think that maybe all the ice started to freeze his brain over. Shaking the thought out of his head, he resurfaced and exhaled loudly. "Don't be stupid, Len. Don't think for a second she's someone important to you. You have to kill her, that's your objective" He told himself as he balled up his right hand into a fist and hit the side of the white porcelain tub.

Getting out, Len wrapped a towel around his waist and was about to get dressed when a frantic knocking at his door made him stop and go get it. Getting out of the bathroom he made it to his main room's door and opened it slightly. "Can I help y-" He began saying when the door pushed fully back and in ran a hysteric Neru as she shoved Len all the way to his bed as the door swung closed.

He groaned as his bare back touched his bed and it didn't help that Neru was on top of him. "Len!" Neru cried out as she pounded her fist against Len's bruised up chest. "W-What is it, Neru?" He asked hastily hopping she would get off to relieve him of the excess pain. "It's Dell!" She cried harder as she placed her head against his chest. Len felt her hot tears sliding down his sides as he waited for her to continue, "Dr. Hatsune's daughter…" She sniffed. Len couldn't take it anymore, as the anticipation of the news was killing him.

"Dell's in the hospital's ICU. S-S-She nearly teared him to pieces! His neck's broken, four ribs, stabbed near the heart, and… and… and his left leg is broken too! If that isn't bad enough, his body went into shock and he's in a coma!" Neru got closer and hid her face in the nook of his neck.

"What!" Len yelled as he pulled himself up along with Neru. Sitting up now and holding her from both her shoulders, he tried making her look at him but to no avail. Her long bangs covered her face as she dared not to look at Len. He was badly wounded as well as she could see and now this news about their dear friend – it was too much for one single girl to handle in a day. "Neru, look at me" Len begged as she slowly looked up making her bangs move from her face. "Tell me, were you there when they took him to the hospital?" Len asked as Neru nodded her head and closed her eyes fearing that she would cry more if she looked directly into his cerulean eyes. "I was with him all the way until the doctor said I couldn't. Len, I saw them take the knife out! His blood was spilling everywhere! It looked like something from a slaughter horror film!" Neru's voice cracked in the brink of her breakdown.

Len sighed feeling sympathy for her, he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her head against his chest. Inhaling and exhaling calmly, he held her until her shaking stopped. "Neru, let me go get dressed and we can both go see Dell, okay?" He whispered sweetly as he let go gently and got up to go to the bathroom.

Dressing within minutes, Len came out to find Neru still shaken up but neutral enough to just sit there patiently on his bed. Bending down to her level as he fixed his tie, Len asked, "Neru, how do you know it was Dr. Hatsune's daughter?"

Neru mumbled at first as Len strained to try and hear her but then she moved her dry cracked lips as she looked up with puffy red eyes, "Because she left a note on the knife that went through Dell. She says to meet her at the abandoned warehouse 'where the deceased are the only thing to welcome you.' She said you'll know when you get there"

Len balled up his fist and slammed it against the wall as he made his way out the door, so this was the type of game she was playing. She was trying to scare him and hurt the ones that mattered the most to him. Angrily he stormed out, long forgetting to accompany Neru as this was far too important to pass up. Growling, Len whispered, "I'll kill her"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued!

Chloroform – It's a gas, it can cause dizziness, fatigue, and headache when breathed in.

ICU – Intensive Care Unit of a Hospital

So if there's any other terminology I used that may seem confusing feel free to ask! :D

Playlist:

Pandashka – Panda Hero & Matryoshka Mashup – Gumi/Miku

Crush – Pendulum

Well I really don't have much to say other than I'll try to upload another story that needs to be badly updated soon!

Ahh… so now…

You know the drill! Don't forget to R&R, Alert, etc! Plz & Thankies! 8D


End file.
